


как-нибудь в другой раз

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: сам минхо весь такой непозволительно мягкий и тёплый, что чан уснул бы рядом с ним навсегда и больше никогда бы не просыпался.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	как-нибудь в другой раз

**Author's Note:**

> stray kids – another day 
> 
> когда-нибудь я снова научусь писать что-то больше трёх страниц, я верю

Минхо проходит мимо кухни, меняя свет лампы на тусклую настенную подсветку, и бросает взгляд на недоеденный омлет, оставленный на столе, если половину тарелки можно назвать _недо_ еденным. Надо будет убрать в холодильник, чтобы с утра доесть за завтраком, только сперва он зайдёт к Чану. 

По пути он желает спокойной ночи сонному Сынмину, Хёнджину, вышедшему из душа, и просит Феликса не засиживаться допоздна. Он заходит в их комнату и в очередной раз усмехается тому, что Чан даже свет не включал, потому что за весь вечер поднимался с кровати только для того, чтобы поставить ноутбук на зарядку. Минхо щёлкает выключателем, подходит и забирается на кровать, обнимает Чана со спины, тянет за провод один из наушников и наклоняется к уху: 

— Я скоро ухожу спать. 

Чан отвечает ему глухим непродолжительным «ммм», даже не пытаясь делать вид, будто собирается возвращаться в реальный мир. Но с Минхо это не сработает: он кусает Чана за плечо и сжимает его крепче в своих руках, заставляя обратить внимание даже невзирая на то, что звуковые дорожки и плагины куда интереснее и — определённо — важнее. 

— А ты когда ложиться собираешься?  
Он легко улыбается и, тихо стуча пальцами по клавиатуре, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, отвечает:  
— Как только ты доешь остатки ужина.

 _«Туше»_ , — думает Минхо, усмехаясь, и кладёт подбородок Чану на плечо, без интереса заглядывая в потрёпанный ноутбук. 

— Но я всё съел.  
_Лжец_ , нагло врёт и даже не краснеет, и все это знают.  
— И мне не придётся сегодня убирать за тобой в холодильник тарелку?  
— Если пойдёшь спать со мной, то не придётся.

И словно по закону жанра, в следующее мгновение Чан зевает. Но прежде чем Минхо торжественно объявит ему, что победил, он поднимает в воздух указательный палец: 

— Эйнштейн спал по два часа. В свою защиту, назови мне хотя бы одного человека, которому пошло на пользу голодание.  
— Эйнштейн спал по два часа в сутки, а не в неделю.  
— Ты всё ещё ничего не сказал в свою защиту.  
У Чана нет глаз на затылке, но он видит перед собой его лицо, когда он размышляет над ответом с полторы секунды.  
— Пожалуйста?

Чан на мгновение останавливается и мысленно вздыхает и закрывает глаза. 

На Минхо широкий и непозволительно тёплый и мягкий свитер, его щека прислоняется к чановой шее — тоже тёплая, и волосы щекочут скулы — тоже мягкие; тёплый и мягкий голос, скатавшийся, но всё ещё мягкий клетчатый плед, украденный с его кровати, и тёплые руки, разглаживающие складки на чановой толстовке.

Сам Минхо весь такой непозволительно мягкий и тёплый, что Чан уснул бы рядом с ним навсегда и больше никогда бы не просыпался. Он бы даже согласился стать одной из его кошек, чтобы свернуться калачиком у него на груди. Поэтому, кажется, проще не спать совсем, чем проснуться. Открыть глаза с утра, покинуть кровать и вместе с ней — пушистое рыжее чудо под боком, с острыми плечами, тёплой кожей и мягкими губами, завернувшееся в одеяло, требует намного больше сил, чем у Чана для этого есть. 

Да Минхо и не выпустит всё равно. Стоит оказаться с ним в одной кровати, ты останешься там ещё на целое утро и как минимум на половину дня, это аксиома.

Память возвращает ему воспоминания об одном таком утре, которое они провели вместе — самое лучшее утро в его жизни, если быть честным. 

Чан клянётся, что запомнит это навечно, словно мастерски срежиссированный кадр из киноплёнки: они лежат на белых простынях и рыжие волосы Минхо разбросаны по подушке, спутанное в ногах одеяло и солнечный свет мягкой линией опускается с лица на предплечье, поднимая в воздух облака пыли, которую они не вытирали уже тысячу лет. Чан аккуратно высвобождает себя из кольца чужих рук и ног, тихо поднимается и собирает с пола сначала свою одежду, натягивая её на себя, а следом одежду Минхо — всё, чтобы не будить его спящую принцессу. 

Он присаживается на край кровати и накрывает одеялом оголившиеся участки кожи, гладит по волосам и наклоняется оставить поцелуй на щеке — всё, чтобы Минхо после этого открыл один глаз, а потом внезапно поднялся и с хохотом утащил его обратно в кровать. После непродолжительной борьбы он оказывается сверху, распластавшись на Чане и устроив подбородок у него на груди. Чан почти инстинктивно кладёт руки ему на бёдра и гладит их сверху вниз и обратно, вызывая у Минхо сонную и довольную улыбку на лице. Он мысленно щипает себя, потому что так не бывает и не может быть, и таких, как Минхо — их не может быть тоже. 

Чан хватает его под коленями и переворачивает на спину, не встречая особого сопротивления. Оказавшись снизу, Минхо притягивает его за шею и целует. 

Остаток утра Чан проводит у него между бёдер, и с уверенностью может сказать одно: его мягкие и сладкие стоны с утра отличаются от тех, что Чан слышит от него по ночам, и он надеется когда-нибудь услышать их снова. 

Может- 

— Как-нибудь в другой раз. Когда не будет так много работы. Обещаю. 

Минхо вздыхает понимающе и мягко целует его в висок, освобождая из объятий.  
— Поспи хотя бы немного сегодня. 

Чан старается не думать о том, как холодно ему стало теперь, несмотря на то, что Минхо накрыл его пледом, прежде чем уйти к своей кровати, чтобы переодеться в ночные вещи.

Он повторяет про себя, пытаясь погрузиться обратно в работу: 

_— Как-нибудь в другой раз._

Если бы только Минхо не слышал это каждый день.

**Author's Note:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_386


End file.
